


Suspension Class

by zutaralover94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, F/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, secret tunnels dungeon, third part to the bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: “I have to teach a class on suspension.” Zuko said looking over an agenda on his laptop and then back to the email.“Suspension? Like the ballerina pieces we did?” Katara asked from her spot on the couch, she was scrolling through something on her phone.“Something like that but this time it will be your whole body.” Zuko nodded and looked up to Katara.This is the long awaited third part for the bondage pieces I did for Kinktober 2018.





	Suspension Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part to the bondage pieces I did for kinktober 2018. They are chapter 7 and 22. I guess this could be read by itself but to get the background I would suggest reading those two chapters.

Katara let a breath out through her heavily glossed lips. Zuko was winding the basic knots across her chest and around her torso. Zuko had tested these ties on her for over a month now. He knew what he was doing and Katara trusted him. The hogtie he was going to put her in today was one they had perfected weeks ago. He asked he all kinds of questions when he had her strung up. But here, he had to put on a show.

There were a few extra tugs, but it did nothing to tighten the ropes. It was only to jerk her around a little. Zuko knew exactly where to tie each rope. Katara hissed as the ropes ran over her ribcage.

*~*~*

“I have to teach a class on suspension.” Zuko said looking over an agenda on his laptop and then back to the email. He had strung Katara up before but never very high and more decorative than in use. The request was from a popular dungeon in the city. The owner had seen one of his recent galleries and had requested him. And the paycheck they would receive was… Well… All his previous galleries combined barely added up to the amount he was looking at.

“Suspension? Like the ballerina pieces we did?” Katara asked from her spot on the couch, she was scrolling through something on her phone.

Ah, the ballerina pieces. Katara had looked lovely with her arms tied above her head and her toes barely brushing the block. They had to take many breaks that day to be sure that Katara kept the feeling in her arms. The latches he added to the loops along her arms helped a lot for removing them from where they were attached to ropes from the ceiling.

“Something like that but this time it will be your whole body.” Zuko looked up from where he finished the email. “I have an idea but it’s going to take a little while for me to build the set up. Plus, learn how to properly suspend your whole body and not just tie knots in patterns.” He gave a little huff.

Katara looked over to him and smiled, “It will be fun.” She stood and walked over to his chair and draped herself over the back so she could read the email. “Who is it this time? That one professor with the weird ear thing?” She squinted to read the screen. “Secret Tunnels Dungeon, huh.”

Zuko looked over his shoulder and tried to read her face. Sure, he tied her up in many positions but that was as far as their BDSM went. Everything else was well… vanilla. Their sex life rarely bled into the bondage he did for photos. Except for those first few times he would try something new. She would be wet and begging with each rub of a new rope. “If you don’t want to, they have a model I can use.”

“No,” Katara bit out quickly and then shook her head. “No, I can do it.”

“It’s dangerous,” Zuko looked back to the laptop.

Suspension was extremely difficult to tie and there are also the possible injuries that could happen to the one getting tied up. The one that scared Zuko the most was that his ropes would loosen or break and Katara would fall and be hurt. Sure, he was worried about blood loss too. They took a ton of breaks for that ballerina shoot. At the dungeon with a live audience, they weren’t going to be able to take all those breaks. He would have to practice.

“I know,” Katara leaned away from him and crossed her arms looking at him with a pout. “But I trust you. I can do this.”

“Okay,” Zuko nodded and looked her over. “I’ll start gathering the correct equipment.” The photographer smirked and closed his laptop. He stood from his place and grasped Katara’s wrist. “Until then, I can think of a few other things we can do.”

Katara smiled and leaned into the kiss Zuko began to offer.

*~*~*

Katara let out a shaky breath and Zuko looked up to her with concern. Zuko reached up and cupped the back of her neck, “You okay?” Katara took another breath and nodded. Zuko kissed her forehead and then grasped Katara’s long hair back in a fist. He turned her to the crowd, and she moaned. Her scalp tingled from her strong tug. “Good.” He stage whispered in her ear.

Katara’s back was curved and Zuko reached for her hands to tie those back. She dropped her head with slight embarrassment at the pleasure she felt of people watching. It was like the angel exhibit all over again. The goosebumps that ran across her arms and the contrasting heat in her cheeks.

Zuko tugged her hair again, it caused her to gasp and lift her head. She looked out blankly over the head of those around them. Zuko tightened the bonds around her forearms a little tighter, like a warning, and then released the pressure.

*~*~*

When Katara walked into the studio a week later there was four columns with bars across it almost like a jungle gym and a table underneath. “Zuko?”

Zuko stepped in behind her and kissed the nape of her neck, “Yes?”

“You do know that monkey bars should go outside right?” Katara leaned against his chest slightly, looking over where the bars were screwed into the ground.

“I see what you mean,” Zuko hugged her and then moved away. “But _this_ is what I’m going to tie you to.”

“It’s not that high…” Katara said as she stepped up to it. She could reach up and touch the bars without standing on her tiptoes.

“Well, if you fall, I don’t want it too be far.” Zuko went to a shelf he had placed in the corner for his ropes. “Are you ready?”

Katara nodded and began pulling at her shirt. Zuko grinned and walked over to shut the curtain.

*~*~*

Zuko double checked each and every rope. He tugged on her wrist bonds making sure they weren’t too tight. He blew out a breath as others stepped in closer. He rubbed up and down her arms with his knuckles. The photographer tapped on her shoulder to let her know he was going to lift her soon. He watched her take in a shaking breath.

“Now, that we have her completely immobile.” Zuko let his voice dip deep. He brought her feet and forearms together. Her back bent slightly and he latched the ties into one hook. He yanked a little harder than he really needed. Katara cried out for the little show they were putting on. He pulled her head back with the rope he had tied into her hair and attached this rope to the hook too. “Look at that pretty face.” Zuko petted her cheek and Katara’s eyes opened. She turned her hand into his palm seeking the slight comfort. He knew she was trying to relax for the next part.

“Then,” Zuko turned and grasped the level that would pull Katara off the table she laid on. He pulled the lever to move up and watched carefully as her body weight pulled at the ropes. He tensed as her hands clenched tight, the ropes dug into her skin. He stopped the lever when her face was level with his. He smirked at the glaze in her eyes as the blinked open.  “Find the perfect height.”

Zuko stepped away as others stepped in closer to get a good look at the ropes around her biceps, forearms, chest, and torso. One man reached out to touch the ropes along Katara’s hips. Zuko grumbled in his throat and the man backed away. The man apologized and studied the ropes around her ankles from afar.

The photographer walked around as well as he studied Katara. He watched for her signal of discomfort, when he saw none he stepped to his bag for his camera. He smiled when he turned back and Katara had relaxed her head, but it tugged on her hair and she leaned her head back to relax the ropes. He took a few photos of her. It wasn’t great lighting, but the grunge is what made it.

Katara’s mind drifted. She knew where she was and what was happening but there was this space of lightness, weightlessness, she enjoyed it. It allowed her to think of other things. Good things, things that gave her pleasure. She heard a click of the camera and her eyes drifted to it. And like deja vu she was back in the studio in the photographer’s house.

*~*~*

Zuko used the ropes and his strength to pull up hard. He had lifted her hips first, deciding that was the safest way to lift her besides pulling her up by her feet or hands. She wasn’t far from the table maybe a foot or so above it. He turned to check on her ropes. First around her hips and then up around her chest where he had cradled her upper body in ropes. Her wrists were bound together above her head, she had a good hold on the large knots above each wrist. Her knees and ankles were separated, and each rope was lifted and tied to a different bar overhead. The ties caused her legs to be open and higher than her waist, almost like she was sitting in a chair. Then her hands were tied up and she was completely suspended.

Katara was strangely comfortable, “I like this.”

“You like every new position I put you in,” Zuko chuckled, he yanked on the center point of each place around the bars. “Do you feel secure?”

“Actually yes,” Katara curled her toes and wiggled her fingers.

“Good.” There was a smack to her thigh and Zuko stood at the end of the table between Katara’s legs. “Then you don’t mind if I-,”

The sentence was never finished as his lips met her wet center. He gave her a long lick from opening to slit. Katara cried out and her back tried to curl into an arch, it caused her to swing slightly.

Zuko leaned back and held onto her legs to steady her, “Sh, stay still for me.” He kissed the inner part of her thigh. “We don’t want that rope burn worse than what it will be.” Then, he kissed the smooth skin where her thighs met her center. He nipped at the soft skin and then kissed it when she whined. “Tell me when you start to lose feeling.”

*~*~*

Zuko watched as her middle and pointer finger wiggled up and down then split into a ‘v’. He was to her in a half of a second. It was her signal for when she lost feeling in two limbs and it was time to take her down. They had decided that after two limbs began to tingle, Zuko would take her down. It took them many times to get this signal down.

One of the first times Katara hadn’t let Zuko know she was losing feelings in her hands and feet, which caused her to panic slightly. It took Zuko minutes to figure out how to let her down gently and not just cut her down, so she fell to the table. And as calm as Katara seemed once she reached it, Zuko had seen the real panic in her eyes.

After that, Zuko figured out a pulley system and they discussed time frames of how long Katara could actually take being suspended. After many attempts in the month they practiced, after two limbs began to tingle, it was time to be taken down.

The photographer grabbed the lever and Katara was lowered back down to the table. Zuko looked over to the owner and he nodded. He thanked everyone for coming and like most demonstrations the people were ushered away quickly.

They went through the steps of aftercare. He cut through the lines of ropes and carefully, oh so carefully, helped her place each limb flat along the table before rubbing at the lines around her wrists and ankles. He peppered his model with kisses and praises, “How are you feeling, love?”

“Mmm,” Katara mumbled and turned her head to the other side so her warm cheek laid against the cool table. She watched Zuko rub down her thigh and calf, he rubbed gently at the knots there. “So, what’s next?”

Zuko chuckled and patted her thigh. “So ready to try something new. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“I love you, too.” Katara closed her eyes as she finally felt like she had settled back into herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all like this. Please let me know what you think! Also I love kudos (but I'm sure you already know that)! 
> 
> Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zutaralover94)  
> 


End file.
